The Crazy Life
by NileyxZashley
Summary: These 5 couples are about to get the ride of their life. Come join them! horrible summary. full trailer inside! NILEY ZASHLEY JEMILY CEMI LAYLOR
1. Trailer

The Crazy Life Trailer

**The were the popular power couples.**

_**Shows Miley and Nick kissing.**_

_**Shows Ashley and Zac kissing.**_

_**Shows Emily and Joe kissing.**_

_**Shows Demi and Cody kissing.**_

_**Shows Taylor and Lucas kissing.**_

**They were the best of friends and couldn't be torn apart.**

_**Shows the group of 10 playing truth or dare at Miley's house.**_

**Until something they all thought impossible happened.**

_**Shows all the girls crying while holding pregnancy tests in their hands.**_

**Will they stay friends?**

_**Shows the girls being weird around each other and the guys.**_

**What will they do with their babies?**

_**Shows Miley and Taylor at a women's clinic.**_

_**Shows Ashley, Emily, and Demi looking at possible adoption parents' papers.**_

**And most importantly…Will they tell the fathers of their babies?**

_**Shows Ashley ignoring Zac's calls.**_

_**Shows Demi walking away from Cody.**_

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus**

_**As**_

_**Miley Stewart**_

**Nick Jonas**

_**As**_

_**Nick Gray**_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_**As**_

_**Ashley Evans**_

**Zac Efron**

_**As**_

_**Zac Bolton**_

**Emily Osment**

_**As**_

_**Emily Truscott**_

**Joe Jonas**

_**As**_

_**Joe Gray**_

**Demi Lovato**

_**As**_

_**Demi Monroe**_

**Cody Linley**

_**As**_

_**Cody Ryan**_

**Taylor Swift**

_**As**_

_**Taylor Johnson**_

**And**

**Lucas Till**

_**As**_

_**Lucas Brody**_

**A/N: I haven't started the first chapter yet but I have exams tomorrow and Friday then I will be done with school for the year so I should be able to get at least the first chapter up by the end of next week. But there won't be any chapters if no one reviews this trailer so if you like it you better REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Love, Taylor Erin XOXO**


	2. The Impossible

Chapter One: The Impossible

Miley's POV

I looked around me, tears in my eyes, as my best friends were crying and hugging each other. All five of us had positive pregnancy tests in our hands. The impossible had happened to us and we couldn't believe it. I don't know how I'm going to tell my boyfriend, Nick, that we have conceived a baby together.

In fact, all five of us had conceived our babies on the same night. The night of Nick and his brother Joe's party. We had all gotten really drunk and once all the others were gone, each couple went into a bedroom nad made love to each other.

That party was a month and a half ago and so many things have changed.

The next day…

Zac's POV

I hung up after leaving the tenth message on my girlfriend, Ashley's, phone. This is not normal. She always picks up her phone. After that last call, I finally deceided I would go to her house to see what was going on.

I walked up the doorstep and knocked on the doorstep and knocked on the door a few times. It took a couple of minutes before Ashley finally opened the door.

I noticed how worn out she looked. She had red puffy eyes and looked like she could barely stand. I immediately enveloped her into a tight loving hug. "Ash, what's worng?" I asked very concerned.

Ashley's POV

I just cried into Zac's chast as hard as I possibly could. I had no idea how to tell him I was pregnant. We're only 18 years old. We're not ready to be parents.

"Ash, what's wrong?" I heard my boyfriend ask me.

I figured I probably shouldn't tell him until I figure out what I am even goignt o do with the baby. But I knew he wouldn't give up on asking me until I told him, so made up a lie.

"Nothing big. I've just not been feeling too well.." I managed to sqeek out, still not looking at him.

Zac lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Why don't you get in bed and I'll get you some soup?" I just nodded and started up the stairs.

When Zac came up with my soup I started to eat, but stopped and looked Zac right in the eyes and said, "I love you."

He genuinly smiled and, while looking my right in the eyes too, said, "I love you, too." He then kissed me on the forhead and I continued to eat.

2 days later…

Emily's POV

Demi, Ashley, and I sat in the middle of Ashley's living room, papers scattered all around us. And don't think they weren't important because these papers were just about the most important papers of our lives. In fact, they were about possible couples to adopt out babies.

We all knew we were too young to be mothers. We couldn't raise a child when we were only children ourselves. We felt it was for the best.

Taylor's POV

Miley and I got out of my car and looked up at the building in front of us, 'LA Women's Clinic'. We felt that getting rid of our babies would be in the best interest of ourselves and our boyfriends.

I walked up to the desk lady (idk…lol) and told her, "We're here for abortions."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who "subscribed" to me after only putting up the trailer and I would greatly appreciate your comments on how it was and what I could improve. No hate comments please. They will be immediately removed.**


	3. Finding Out the Truth

Chapter Two: Finding Out the Truth

Demi's POV

Ash, Em, and I were still looking through the papers after a couple of hours, so I decided to take a break and see what Miley and Taylor were doing. I picked up my phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" I heard Miley say into the phone.

"Hey Milez. Where are you and Tay at?" I questioned her.

After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke. "Um…we're at the, uh…women's clinic."

"THE WHAT?!" I was furiated. "YOU ARE NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

She was very quiet and when she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Yea, we are…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled at her and hung up. I quickly dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Nick! Thank God you answered!"

"Demi?" Whats going on? Is everything alright?" Nick asked me panicked and desperate.

"Unfortunatly, no. You and Lucas need to drive to 123 Main St. as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Because that's where you'll find Miley and Taylor." I yelled quickly and hung up. I just hope they get to them in time.

Nick's POV

I quickly called up Lucas and picked him up on the way to our destination. I don't know what this place is but I need to get there fast because Demi sounded very panicked, like Miley and Taylor were hurt.

I found the address to where we were supposed to go and pulled into a parking space when I saw Taylor's car. I looked up at the sign, "Women's Clinic". _WTF?_ I thought to myself as Lucas and I walked into the building and quickly ran to our girlfriends.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Miley asked me with panic, fear, and confusion.

I looked at her very concerned. "Demi called me and told me to hurry and get you from here. What are you doing at a women's clinic?"

Miley's POV

As soon as Nick asked me that question I knew that I would have to tell him the truth. I can't lie to him anymore. I love him too much to hurt him like that.

I looked up in his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Nick face was full of so many different emotions that I didn't know which one he felt the most. But as soon as he pulled me into a hug a knew that he would never leave me.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" Nick asked me with so much concern that I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him.

"I was afraid that you would hate me and then leave me."

"How could you ever think that? I love you and nothing and no one can ever change that." He looked me in the eyes while saying all of this. "Were you here to get an abortion?"

I looked around the office building. "Um…yeah."

He hugged me again but even tighter this time. "Why would you do that? This is our child." He said when he pulled away.

"I don't know. I thought that if I got rid of the baby that you would never leave me like I thought you would if you knew I was pregnant."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again. I love you…and I love our baby too." He smiled that gorgeous smile and I smiled back at him. Nothing was ever going to pull us apart.

Meanwhile…

Lucas' POV

As soon as I found Taylor I started to bombard her with questions. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Don't you ever scare me like that."

"Lucas?" She seemed very confused as to why was there.

"Taylor, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her very concerned.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?" I yelled at her in complete anger.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D FREAK OUT LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed right back at me.

I looked at her in complete anger. I knew I was acting like a complete jackass but I was so pissed off that she didn't tell sooner. "FINE! ITS OVER!!" I yelled at her and stomped over to Nick.

"Can you please take me home?" I asked Nick as soon as I reached him.

He looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "Why the hell would you break up with your pregnant girlfriend?"

"Because she should have told me sooner."

He grabbed Miley's hand and got ready to leave. "I'm not taking you home. You're being a complete ass. Find your own way."


End file.
